Jasmine (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile in the Microverse | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Green | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Two toes on each foot, three fingers on each hand, antennae | Citizenship = Kaliklakian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier, former freedom fighter, "Kakiklak Warrior" | Education = | Origin = Insectivorid | PlaceOfBirth = Kaliklak, Microverse | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Howard Chaykin | First = Micronauts Vol 1 13 | Death = Micronauts Vol 1 17 | HistoryText = Jasmine was a member of the Insectivorid race native to the planet of Kaliklak, and the lover of Bug. Jasmine lived at the Central Nest and who have formed an uneasy alliance with Warstaff after her mate Bug was sold to slavery. When Bug returns he is attacked by his people. Wartstaff, he now learns, told the gang that sold them out to the colonial administration, when in fact Wartstaff sold Bug out, which eventually landed him in Karza's Pleasure Pits. Wartstaff wants to welcome his son home, but holds a knife behind his back. Jasmine warns Bug about the knife, then cuts off Wartstaff's antennae to humiliate him. Bug announces that he's taking over. When one of the cutthroats objects, Bug pierces his chest with a rocket-lance. Jasmine, Bug and the gang watch the Colonial Air Terminus for several weeks. When Jasmine asks why, Bug says that they're going to overthrow the colonial administration. The rebel forces take heavy fire from the anti-aircraft batteries on the Central Nest. Wartstaff swoops out of the sky to attack the biggest battery. It draws a bead on him. He splits his cruiser into its component pods, but too late he takes a direct hit. By providing a diversion, however, he has given the others the chance to disable it. That heroic deed turns the tide, and the rebels soon penetrate the halls of the Nest itself. Jasmine and Co. find the governor surrounded by his bodyguards, whom they quickly overwhelm. He remembers how this human had him beaten before shipping him off to Karza's gladiator pits on Homeworld, and blasts him with his rocket-lance. The soldiers surrender, thinking that the "liberation forces" have arrived. Only then does Bug learn that Karza died weeks ago. Kaliklak is free! Fantastic Four Jasmine joins Bug and his frineds in the HMS Endeavor, but they are attacked by a swarm antrons, however they fight them off, but it is revealed they work for Psycho-Man. He travels to investigate what the waste-disposal system on his ship aka the antrons had founds. An "antigravitational flux tube" draws the Microns to a worldship, where they confront Psycho-Man. He responds by using his Psychotron, he causes Bug to believe a repto, natural predator of insectivorids, attack him and Jasmine, causing fear. It was then the Fantastic Four arrive, with the Human Torch at giant size. The Psycho-Man defeats both teams and traps them both in transparent tubes atop of the Psycho-Manipulator. But they attack each other tubes and they escape. Bug crosses the keyboard but comes under attack from Reptos, with the Invisible Woman makes him invisible until he gets inside the device. The Psycho-Manipulator now drains energy from Psycho-Man instead of feeding it to him; he transfers to another set of armor. Bug leaves the Psycho-Manipulator, thinking he's still invisible. Jasmine sees a Repto about to attack him and intercepts it. The Repto attacks her instead and kills her. The Fantastic Four head back to Earth. They travel to Earth and Bug bury's Jasmine in Rann's hibernation couch, where he spent a thousand years in suspended animation. When Mari asks why, he says, "I plan to spend the rest of my life awake!" Bug wanders off to grieve. | Powers = Insectivorid Physiology: Jasmine's native abilities are considered superhuman compared to other humanoids she has great strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, reflexes, recuperative powers, balance, coordination, and sense of equilibrium. * Superhuman Strength: Jasmine possesses superhuman strength enabling her to press lift great weights. Jasmine's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. She has demonstrated that she strong enough enable her to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Jasmine's physical strength also extends into her legs, enabling her to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. * Superhuman Speed: Jasmine can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Jasmine's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity. This allows her to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. At her peak, Jasmine can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. * Superhuman Durability: Jasmine's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than other beings. Her body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort, Jasmine's durability is sufficient that he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body. * Superhuman Agility: Jasmine's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Jasmine is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues, despite their enhanced strength. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Jasmine possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She seems able to adjust her position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. She has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. * Superhuman Reflexes: Jasmine's reflexes are greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his danger-sense, the speed of her reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire, if she is far enough away. * Wall-Crawling: Jasmine has the the ability to cling to surfaces and scale them like any insect. * Danger-sense: She also possesses a "danger-sense" (similar to Spider-Man) which alerts her to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of her skull. Through experience, Jasmine has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles she feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. * Antennae: She can communicate with other antennae-beings over a limited amount of space, motion sensitive within a certain proximity. | Abilities = Extremely adept with all types of weapons and hand-to-hand fighting | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Acrobats Category:Microverse Characters Category:Insect Form